


Potrójna randka, część 2

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Funny, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla





	Potrójna randka, część 2

             Napisy końcowe przesuwały się po ekranie w szybkim tempie, a przygaszone światła zaczęły się rozjaśniać. Eleanor wstała z fotela, zakładając ręce na piersi i ze zdenerowanym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała na Louisa, który podnosił się z ociąganiem, uśmiechając się łagodnie w stronę Harry’ego.  
 - Idziemy? – spytała dziewczyna, mrużąc oczy.  
           Louis spojrzał na nią, przekrzywiając głowę.  
 - Wiesz, El… Naprawdę zastanawiam się, jak jeszcze mogę pokazać ci, że nie jestem zainteresowany, ale nie mam już pomysłu. Jestem gejem, w porządku?  
           Eleanor wciągnęła głośno powietrze i otwarła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydostał się na zewnątrz. Zamrugała gwałtownie i machnęła ręką, robiąc się czerwona na twarzy.  
 - Ty… Ty… – zająknęła się. –  _Zapraszasz_  mnie do kina, potem  _flirtujesz_  z facetem, a teraz  _mówisz_  mi, że jesteś pieprzonym gejem?! Boże, Tomlinson, to nie jest dobra gra wstępna.  
 - Chcę tylko przypomnieć, że wcale cię nie zapraszałem, El. – Louis uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami. – A myślę, że Harry’emu taka gra wstępna się podobała.  
           Kiedy Harry, który stał za plecami Louisa zachichotał cicho i pokiwał głową, Eleanor fuknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, wybiegając z sali kinowej. Młodszy chłopak oparł brodę o ramię Louisa.  
 - Więc… Co z dalszą częścią naszej randki?

-x-

            Dojechanie taksówką do skromnego mieszkania Louisa, które wynajmował razem ze swoim przyjacielem, Niallem, zajęło im niecałe pół godziny. Kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Harry’ego do środka, okazało się, że mieszkanie jest puste; dopiero wtedy chłopak przypomniał sobie, że Niall musiał wyjść do pracy.  
 - Możesz usiąść w salonie – powiedział Louis, wskazując dłonią drogę.  
           Harry uniósł pytająco brwi, ale wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do pokoju, rozsiadając się na kanapie, podczas gdy Lou wszedł do kuchni, niemalże z prędkością światła dobiegając do lodówki, dziękując w duchu Bogu za ostatnią wizytę w rodzinnym domu oraz za to, że Niall nie zdążył jeszcze dorwać się do lasagne.  
           Kiedy wszedł do salonu z dwoma parującymi talerzami, Harry przełączał kanały w telewizorze. Oderwał wzrok od ekranu, a jego zielone oczy zabłyszczały, gdy pociągnął nosem, wdychając przyjemny zapach.  
 - Szczerze mówiąc – powiedział po chwili, z pełnymi ustami. – Myślałem raczej, że nasza noc zakończy się w twojej sypialni.  
           Louis zachichotał, mieszając widelcem po talerzu.  
 - Och, Harry! – zawołał, udając dramatyzm. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Za podrywacza w kinie, który zaciągnie cię późną nocą do własnego domu i niecnie wykorzysta? Och, moje biedne serce!  
           Harry roześmiał się, sugestywnie oblizując widelec i unosząc brwi.  
 - Najpierw cię nakarmię… Uwiodę moimi cudownymi zdolnościami kucharskimi…  
 - … albo raczej domową lasagne roboty twojej mamy – wtrącił chłopak.  
 - A dopiero później niecnie cię wykorzystam.  
           Obydwaj przez chwilę spoglądali w swoje oczy, z delikatnymi uśmiechami na ustach, nieświadomie przysuwając się bliżej siebie. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a policzki były zarumienione, gdy dzieliła ich od siebie niewielka odległość.  
 - LOUISIE WILLIAMIE TOMLINSONIE! Nie mów mi, że zżarliście moją lasagne! – krzyknął Niall, wchodząc do środka. – Tak w ogóle to cześć, jestem Niall – zwrócił się do Harry’ego, który, przestraszony, odskoczył na drugi koniec kanapy.  
 - Ni, to Harry – powiedział Louis, w  ogóle nie przejmując się rozgniewanym Irlandczykiem, który stanął w progu, opierając się ramieniem o futrynę.  
 - Mam zapamiętać to imię, bo będziesz je krzyczał całą noc? – mruknął chłopak, przeczesując palcami włosy.  
           Louis roześmiał się, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy zauważył rumieniec wstępujący na twarz  i szyję Harry’ego.  
 - Nie  _tej_  nocy. W końcu to nasza pierwsza randka, a ja jestem gentelmenem – oznajmił, przewracając oczami, tak, jakby to było oczywiste. – Ale myślę, że lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli nie będzie cię w domu po naszej trzeciej randce. Coś mi się wydaje, że może być wyjątkowo głośno.


End file.
